The Note
by Metoria
Summary: Leena and the others find a suicide note from Bit. Can they find him in time? Will he change his mind? Bit wrote that he loves Leena. how will she take it? please R&R sorry I'm no good at summaries.


The Note – Chapter 1 – The Notes

….

…

…

…

[AN This is a story my sister wanted me to write. I've had it planned but never actually wrote it until now. I hope you like it.

….

….

Leena screaming at Bit for an unknown or trivial reason could be heard from the other room.

Jamie was finishing up the dishes from breakfast when Bit entered the room. He sighed and looked around the room longingly. He turned and left. Jamie thought it odd. Bit seemed upset. He finished drying the last dish and put it away. Drying his hands Jamie left the kitchen to find Bit.

"Hey guys do you know what's up with Bit?" Jamie asked. Everyone was centered around the Television.

Brad looked up from his coffee mug. "Nope. Why does he seem upset or something?"

"Yeah. He came into the kitchen sighed like he was depressed and left. He looked like he was looking for something."

"Probably attention." Leena said dismissing it.

Later everyone was scattered off minding their own business. Suddenly there was loud, painful scream. It came from the kitchen. Jamie ran from his place in the hanger to the kitchen. Leena from her room Doc from his, and brad from the living room.

Everyone filed into the kitchen and saw on the counter a knife covered in something red. Leena gasped. Bit wasn't present. He must have been the one who screamed.

Leena nearly fainted at the site of the blood. Doc sat her down and went to investigate the scene. Next to the knife was a note. It was very hard to read. Doc tried very hard to make it out.

"…Pick….suicide…" and "…Love…..Leena…" along with "…jump…cliff…" were the only words that Doc could make out. He didn't need anymore information than that. He handed the note to Jamie who read it the same and only was capable of making out those three lines as well. Jamie and Brad ran out into the hanger to get their Zoids to go and look for Bit. Doc contacted the authorities.

Leena sat in the kitchen clutching the paper close to her chest crying. "It's all my fault! I-if I wasn't so mean to him this never would have happened!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Leena leaped up and ran to her Zoid. She decided to go and look for Bit also.

All day the four looked and looked, but Bit was no where to be found. They feared the worst.

Finally they returned home. Leena, feeling worse than she had ever felt before, escaped to the bathroom. There she took a hot bath to try and relax herself. It wasn't working She cried and cried. She still clutched the note tight. "I'm so sorry Bit!" She knew he couldn't hear her, but it only felt right. He had loved her. He wrote so in his note. How could she have been so cruel to him when he loved her? That's when she realized, she may love him also.

After a few hours she finally left the bathroom and walked aimlessly out to the hanger. Brad and Jamie were there with the Doc. They were talking about where Bit could have gone. She was too upset to listen.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Brad asked.

"I hope so." Doc replied.

Suddenly a loud noise from the desert grew closer to the base. Everyone looked out to see a white Zoid approaching. The Liger walked into the hanger and parked in its regular spot. The cockpit opened and a blond pilot jumped out. "Hey guys what's up?"

Leena was shocked to see Bit. "Oh Bit!" She ran at him enveloping him in an embrace. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I love to too!"

Bit was taken off guard. "Uh what?" Suddenly someone grabbed his wrists. Brad examined them. "Can I help you?"

"Bit we saw the knife. Where are the cuts?" Brad said seriously.

Bit was shocked. "I-I… What?"

"You left the note!" Jamie said pointing to Leena's hand. She was still in his arms sobbing.

Bit took the note and read it. "Oh so that's where it went!" He smiled happily. "I've been looking all day for thing!"

Everyone stopped; confused.

"Uh Bit! You left a suicide note and you're happy about it?"

"Suicide? Where did you get that from? How is this, a suicide note?" Bit was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Right here! It's hard to make out but you wrote 'pick…suicide' and then here you wrote 'jump…cliff.'" Jamie explained unsure of Bit's reaction.

Bit tried hard to see that but couldn't. "What are you talking about it says, 'Pick up sushi.' And 'stunt jump a cliff.'" He emphasized the word 'stunt.'

Leena suddenly felt like an idiot. Did that mean that the line that read "Love… Leena" wasn't what it really said? She backed off blushing madly. And she just said she loved him. Oh dear.

"It's a too do list." Bit explained. "You thought I was committing suicide?"

"Yeah! And you confessed your feelings for Leena?" Brad said a little annoyed that Bit wasn't cooperating although happy all the same for it turning out to not be true.

"What feeling?" bit asked confused.

"You wrote 'love…Leena.' Right there!"

"What? No! That said to get the 'laundry from the Laundromat.' Honestly you guys!"

Leena crept back into the shadows.

Doc wasn't fully convinced. "Follow me Bit." Bit followed and so did everyone else, even Leena although she stayed back a ways. Finally they came to the kitchen where the bloody knife still lay. "How do you explain this and the scream you let out today? We heard you scream and when we came to the kitchen we found the knife but you were gone."

"Yeah and today when you came into the kitchen after breakfast you looked miserable!" Jamie added.

Bit walked over to the knife and picked it up like no big deal. He ran his finger along it collecting the red sticky liquid upon his finger. He put it in her mouth and devoured it. Everyone was repulsed. Bit smacked his lips satisfied.

"Bit!" Brad shouted incredulous.

Bit was putting another finger full into his mouth. "What, it's just cherry! Man you guys panic over everything. Yum! Want some?" Bit held out his finger. Doc bravely took some and hesitantly licked it off. It was cherry alright. "I was eating cherries today and they had the pits in them still, so I used the knife to get hem out. And the scream you heard was me stubbing my toe." Bit licked some more cherry juice from his finger. "And I wasn't miserable! I was tired! I couldn't find me shoe anywhere!" Bit emphasized the word 'anywhere.'

Everyone let out a relived sigh. "Well I'm glad you weren't trying to hurt yourself Bit. Doc said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah that scared the hell out of us!" Brad said.

Brad, Doc and Jamie all went over and embraced Bit. Leena however, once she knew Bit wasn't going to kill himself, fled to her room.

Soon there came a knock on her door. "What do you want?"

The door opened and Bit walked in. He leaned against the door frame smiling. "So you love me huh?"

Leena was mad and back to her regular self. "I just got caught up in the moment that's all!" she tried to get out of this one.

"Oh yeah, yeah so the next time you chase me, I'll know it's because you're madly in love with me!"

She threw a pillow at him while trying to conceal her extreme blush.

Bit caught that pillow and held it. "Sorry to have worried you." He smiled genuinely and tossed the pillow back. He straightened himself up and threw his hands in his pockets. "I'm just glad to know you guys do actually like me." He emphasized the word 'actually.' "Sorry to have disturbed you. Night." Bit turned and headed out the door.

Leena jumped off her bed and grabbed his wrist and pulled him at her. "Don't ever do it again!" He fell against her and was caught in a tight embrace. He rested his head on hers and held her. "Bit I do love you. But not like a boyfriend. You're like my brother! I would never want anything bad to happen to you! And when I chase you, it's just a game!" The tears were over flowing now. "We all love you Bit. Promise you won't hurt yourself! Ever! We'd all be heart broken!"

Bit smiled. "I promise." He whispered still holding her. "Come on. The Sushi got is really good! We should all eat it together!" He looked her in the eyes and she let a smile drift across her face.

She wiped some tears away and took hold of him hand. "Okay."

Together, Bit and Leena left her room and headed for the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"You know Bit; I think I should give you penmen ship lessons. You're handwriting sucks!" Leena said to lift the mood.

"Oh really?" Bit laughed.


End file.
